Ackbar/journal
This journal is a summary of all RP scenes carried out on SW:NW with Ackbar to date, in reverse chronological order. 18 ABY March March 5: Ackbar, Jared Starwind and Luke Skywalker meet to discuss events on the Wheel after an altercation there involving military personnel, specifically Ranma Hoshiakarui, Ti'ilandria Di-Inaris and Raxis L'ygr. Ty and Raxis are both suspected to have tailored their official reports to spare the other blame. Starwind is not amused, and Ackbar is keeping his opinion to himself. They have called Luke in order to try and get an unbiased accounting. While at it, they learn Jessalyn Valios was poisoned and discuss the possible danger to the city, as well as contingency plans, should the situation turn down further dark paths. March 4: Shammi Milliome asks to see Ackbar, who is again at work in the War Room on Solo Base. Shammi has come bearing a number of concerns and proposals from the Midshipman's Council, an unofficial Fleet body consisting of elected volunteers who work with their fellow Midshipmen and Deck Officers to help ease the transition from Academy cadet to active officer, through to Lieutenancy. One of these is in regards to the current schedule of duty rotations for those junior officers, another concerning on-duty safety concerns and addressing them. The third is a need for funding for the Council's activities. Ackbar voices general support for all three, setting the Council the task of detailing up a formal proposal for revised rotations for the First Fleet Midshipmen as an exercise in interacting with Command-level decision-making. In the end, Shammi thanks Ackbar for his support in her inimitable fashion, edging on mild flirtatiousness, which leaves the Admiral somewhat flustered, as designed. But, as it turns out, Ackbar can appreciate the harmless teasing. February Feb 28(Part B): Ackbar, along with Leia Organa-Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jared Starwind and Kendal Osbourne, receive a holonet transmission from Danik Kredlin, who seeks to open conversation with the New Republic following his assistance at Nak Shimor. Despite Danik's status as a fugitive, he is treated as an ally and discussions are had as to where to go next in dealing with the continued threat of the Empire. In particular, the notion of assassinating the Emperor is raised, and set aside, and the topic of planets on which insurrections could be raised in the style of the Alliance is brought up. In the end, a tentative plan to look at Bothawui, Sullust and Corellia as possibilities for such operations is laid down. Danik and the Jedi are set with the primary task of keeping an eye on the Sith(but still left open to supporting the Imperial operations), as actions from that direction are suspected. Feb 28: Ackbar, already back at work considering the fleet's next moves after Nak Shimor, has a meeting with Jared Starwind. Starwind has requested the meeting to discuss the possibility of phasing himself and NRSC Independence out of active combat, citing advancing age for both the ship and himself, and family concerns. Starwind's proposal is to return Independence to its earlier role serving in diplomatic missions and similar. Ackbar agrees to look into the possibility, but asks Jared to fill a recently-opened position on his strategic staff as well, not wanting to waste an experienced command officer's talents. Feb 25: A somewhat out of sorts Ti'ilandria Di-Inaris arrives in Solo Base looking for a member of New Republic Command to issue an urgent, sensitive report to. Ackbar, overhearing this, takes her in charge. He is told that Jessalyn Valios and Paul Nighman have been captured, but more importantly, that the Republic has been betrayed by Drax Rendolen and thus New Republic Intelligence has been compromised to some degree. Ackbar thanks her for her discretion and the prompt information relay, and promises that the civilian authorities overseeing NRI will be informed immediately so that proper steps can be taken. Feb 24: After leaving Liberator to a repair yard, Ackbar returns to Solo Base aboard NRSC Independence. He, along with the rest of the returning fleet members, disembarks to a generally celebratory atmosphere. After brief conversation with Jared Starwind and Luke Skywalker, Ackbar agrees to Luke's proposal to visit a local cantina for drinks, a welcome surprise to many of the lower-ranking officers. He mingles to an extent, and it is discovered that he favors a "Coral Sunrise", a Dacan cocktail that this particular cantina serves. He mingles somewhat, enjoys a well-earned drink, but soon has to make his farewells, citing expected staff meetings in the morning. Feb 23: Final Battle of Nak Shimor scene. Ackbar again led the fleet from the bridge of NRSD Liberator. In a somewhat dangerous move, the split the fleet, sending the bulk of it around the planet in one direction to engage the remaining Imperial Fleet, while taking personal command of a detachment of two Nebula-class Star Destroyer squadrons and their escorts, circling the planet in the opposite direction to strike directly against the remaining World Devastator, which was attempting to dock with HIMS Malevolence. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker joined the battle to lead Beggar Squadron in the attempt, which was unfortunately unsuccessful. However, severe damage was done to the Devastator in the process, including loss of its sheild generator and major hull damage. One Nebula-class SD was destroyed in the process, and Liberator herself sustained serious hull damage from return fire. The arrival of Danik Kreldin at the head of an Independent fleet of I2SDs and TIE fighter squadrons secured the victory by forcing the Imperials into full retreat. Ackbar graciously accepted Kreldin's offer of assistance on behalf of the New Republic despite Kreldin's fugitive status. Feb 16-17: Battle of Nak Shimor opening scenes. Ackbar is leading the fleet from NRSD Liberator; directs the starfighter engagement of the forward Imperial forces, followed by an engagement with the Imperial battle line. Viscount destroys SSD Lusankya while Ackbar and the rest of the fleet engage the main Imperial fleet-- they are forced back to the planet after a stiff resistance. Feb 12: Ackbar attends a meeting in the Jedi Temple with Luke Skywalker. They discuss the general galactic climate and the strategies of the Republic military and the Jedi Order. Ackbar suggests that the Empire is about to attack Nak Shimor, and explains to Luke how the Empire attacked Chazwa in a way that was strikingly familiar to the Tarkin Doctrines. Drax Rendolen joins in and offers to help Luke by giving him intel on the Emperor. Luke dispatches Uklaih Zandura to join Ackbar as an advisor for the Nak Shimor operation, and decides to expand his Jedi Intelligence efforts into Sith Empire territory. (shamelessly cribbed from Luke's summary) Feb 11: Ackbar takes a short tour of Solo Base's landing field and comes across several pilots and a tech socializing amongst themselves. He chooses to stop and join them, sharing some advice and ruminations on the nature of the Republic Military in the process. He is soon called away to a meeting in the base and departs, advising the pilots assembled to be prepared for the possibility of combat 'soon'. Feb 9/10: After seeing relief efforts underway at Chazwa and finishing his tour of Nak Shimor, Ackbar returns to Solo Base. While there, he encounters Jared Starwind and Bryce Vastri discussing the battle at Chazwa. Seeing the younger officer is having some difficulties with his performance in the battle, Ackbar stops to give Bryce some advice and reflections on the New Republic fleet and its philosophies. Feb 9: While touring the defenses at Nak Shimor aboard NRSC Defiance, Ackbar responds to a signal from Chazwa reporting an incoming Imperial attack. Ackbar orders Defiance and NRSC Independence and supporting craft into hyperspace to respond to the call. At Chazwa, the two ships engage HIMS Tormentor and HIMS Aqua Monster, bombarding the planet under the command of Imperial Admiral Sando. The Imperial forces are pushed into withdrawal, though they succeed in causing major damage to Chazwa. Independence is damaged in the exchange and Ackbar orders her to a repair yard. Category:FC Journals